Conventionally, to obtain further natural images, a stroboscope device that has been proposed indirectly illuminates an object by emitting the light from the stroboscope device to a ceiling or wall to disperse the light. A light emitting part of the proposed stroboscope device rotates by a drive source such as a motor, and irradiation direction or irradiation coverage of light is adjustable in a stepless form (For example, refer to PTL 1 and PTL 2).
However, a stroboscope device disclosed in PTL 1 is provided with an ultrasonic motor on each rotation axis. A capacitor needs to be charged at high voltage with relatively small power in order to emit light in a continuous manner. Accordingly, power conservation is not feasible.
A stroboscope device disclosed in PTL 2 has a mechanism for driving a light source itself by two drive mechanisms in vertical and horizontal directions inside the light emitting part. This enlarges the size of the light emitting part due to a motor and a gear connected to it. A center of gravity becomes high when this stroboscope device is attached to an imaging device (camera) for use, making the imaging device imbalanced to grip.